This invention relates primarily to casino games, and more particularly to casino games such as video poker and slot machines. The present invention uses a randomly determined multiplier feature which is applied to each pay line of the casino game.
There are numerous casino games that utilize pay lines which designate the grouping of symbols that must form a winning combination in order for a player to receive a payout for his wager. One casino game that uses multiple pay lines is multiple hand video poker.
Conventional video draw poker is a single player game in which the player does not play against a dealer or other players, but rather merely tries to achieve the highest possible ranking poker hand.
After an initial deal of five cards, the player is allowed to discard and replace unwanted cards with replacement cards. Electronic video poker games use poker hand rankings to determine winning combinations and a payout schedule is used to determine the amount awarded to the player for achieving a winning combination.
The conventional winning poker hand rankings that are used in video poker in order from highest to lowest are: Royal Flush, Straight Flush, Four of a Kind, Full House, Flush, Straight, Three of a Kind, Two Pair and a Pair of Jacks or better. Any hand having less than a Pair of Jacks or better is a losing hand. These winning poker hand rankings are used in the Jacks or Better draw poker format as well as many of the other draw poker formats.
Video poker as a draw poker game using the Jacks or Better draw poker format has been played in gaming casinos for many years. Variations of video draw poker have evolved and include video draw poker using Jokers as wild cards and video draw poker using Deuces (or even Sevens) as wild cards. Another known variation of video draw poker is the Tens or Better format in which the lowest winning hand combination is a Pair of Tens. Most of the more recent modifications to video involve the use of different draw poker formats such as Bonus Poker, Double Bonus Poker, Double-Double Bonus Poker and even Triple Bonus Poker. Different draw poker formats involve changes to the pay table and often involve using different poker hand rankings as winning hand combinations.
Multiple hand video poker games allow the player to play more than one hand of video poker at a time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,873 to Moody, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a multiple hand poker game in which the player plays two or more hands of video poker at a time. An initial starting hand is dealt, the player discards unwanted cards and replacement cards are dealt for the discarded cards. The poker hand ranking of the final cards is determined and the player receives a payout for any winning card combination achieved. Each hand of the multiple hand poker game is treated as a separate pay line for payout purposes. However, each pay line uses the same pay table for the purpose of determining the amount received by the player for winning hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,521 to Sanduski, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses randomly applying a multiplier to a pay line based on the value of a multiplier card. Sanduski discloses using only a single multiplier value for a single hand of video poker. For example, when a player achieves a Four-of-a-Kind, the payout for this winning combination is multiplied by the value of the kicker card in the poker hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,092 to Jarvis et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of one or more multiplier cards added to a conventional deck of playing cards. Whenever a multiplier card appears during the play of a video poker game, the payout for any winning combination that is achieved is multiplier by the value of the multiplier card. This Jarvis feature has been commercialized in a game known as SUPER TIME PAY which is marketed by IGT of Reno, Nev.
The Jarvis multiplier card feature has been applied to multiple hand video poker. For example, in TRIPLE PLAY SUPER TIME PAY all pay lines are eligible for the same multiplier value should a multiplier card appear in the initial deal of the starting hand.
Slot machines also have one or more pay lines and for each pay line that has been activated by making a wager thereon, a player receives a payout whenever a winning symbol combination that appears on an active pay line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,378 to Moody, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a multiple reel slot machine with multiple pay lines. The player makes a wager for each pay line that the player wishes to have activated for a particular round of play. The method of the present invention may be practiced using the slot machine disclosed in this '378 patent as well as other slot machines which have multiple pay lines.
The present invention provides a method for applying separate multipliers to each pay line thereby adding a new and exciting wagering and winning feature for the player.